Siempre
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Songfic: siempre estaré allí para ti. GerardxErza.


Mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que os guste.

Particularmente no me gusta Gerard como personaje, pero soy una maldita fan de las parejas imposibles(?) por lo que no me resistí en absoluto escribir de ellos. A quien si amo es a Erza *-* que de eso no quepa duda.

Lo hice a manera de songfic con la canción de Siempre(Adiós Dulcenia II) de Mágo de Oz, ya que fue la canción que me torturó durante días para que escribiera algo de GerardxErza, que incomprensible es mi musa u.u

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Spoiler del capítulo 163 del manga.

Aclaraciones: Es Gerard, no Jellal como figura en muchos lados, y tampoco es Erza sino Elsa, pero como Erza suena mejor a mi gusto lo dejé así en el fic.

* * *

ஐ● _**Siempre **_●ஐ

—Estamos autorizados de eliminarte si te resistes —dijo el comandante de las fuerzas especiales que estaba allí para arrestar a dos criminales, con el fin de hacer que la justicia cayera sobre sus hombros.

Uno de ellos era Hoyete, que sin ánimos de oponerse aceptó su destino, y tras descubrir la realidad de su hermano le hizo asumir en mejor grado esa realidad.

Realidad que era aun más dura para el segundo.

—Gerard Fernández.

Sí. Era él. Nada más y nada menos que el responsable de disparar el Etherion, acusado de traicionar el Consejo de Magos y llevar a cabo el proyecto de la Torre del Paraíso. Responsable de eso, y de muchas otras cosas que no llegaba a recordar aun. Pero le bastaba con solo mirar los ojos de algunos de quienes apenas le conocían, o los de ella… para comprender un poco que tan alto era el grado de esos pecados.

No podía sentir dolor por ellos, no podía lamentarlos y pedir perdón ahora porque realmente no recordaba nada, y eso ya era una gran incertidumbre, un hueco que lentamente se iría rellenando a medida que recordara… Ese seguramente iba a ser su castigo más terrible, más del que podría esperarle en prisión.

Los guardias le tomaron absteniéndose de cualquier sutileza, y empotraron las esposas en sus muñecas. No opuso resistencia, lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba tanto como el otro miembro del Oración Seis. Aceptaba la proclamación de aquel líder militar y la futura condena:

—Usted está bajo arresto por el crimen de traición federal.

Allí saltó la pequeña Wendy, de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni en lo más remoto. Pero sin embargo se mostraba entregada en defender su inocencia, la que no poseía. El no saber lo que hiciste no te hace menos culpable, Gerard sabe eso. Y la ley también.

Se disculpó con la pequeña dragonslayer, por causarle esos problemas, por no recordarle y saber agradecer lo que hacía por él, reconociendo que al menos había hecho algo bueno por alguien, y eso era un pequeño alivio a su conciencia.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, ahora no quería mirar a nadie. Las miradas dicen muchas cosas, y temía que los ojos de Erza le dijeran algo más, algo que instintivamente le correspondería con otra mirada. Gerard la miró, y su mirada se convirtió en palabras.

—Erza, gracias por todo.

Obtuvo un esquive. Era doloroso, era doloroso tener que verlo desaparecer con la misma radicalidad que apareció de nuevo en su vida.

Quería decirle algo, no, _quería hacer algo. _Detenerlo. Frenarlo. ¡Rápido antes de que se lo lleven! ¡Rápido, antes de que el destino me lo arrebate de nuevo tras ese desafortunado giro de acontecimientos!

"_Tengo que detener esto"_

Sus nudillos se aprietan.

"_Tengo que detenerlo ahora"_

Sus dedos se tensan debajo de esos puños, y tiemblan indecisos.

"_O Gerard se irá… justo cuando acababa de despertar de su pesadilla"_

Él se aleja, dándole la espalda de nuevo, rodeado de esos soldados que van a su alrededor en procesión por su captura. Gerard se detiene un momento junto al oficial que le ha permitido al menos decir algo antes de irse, y por añadidura le dice:

—Es casi seguro que tu sentencia será la muerte o la cadena perpetua.

Lo sabe.

—Nunca te reencontrarás con cualquiera de estas personas.

Lo sabe mejor que él, mejor que nadie.

Mientras que Erza tiembla bajo su armadura, con una resolución que busca superar su grado racional.

"_¡No puedo dejar que regrese a la oscuridad otra vez!"_

Vamos, solo un poco más, solo un poco más Erza y podrás alcanzarlo. Solo tienes que equiparte de espada y levantar todo ese ánimo contra aquellos que quieren alejarte de él.

Estás agotada, lo sabes, pero todavía puedes pelear, si es por él, todavía queda demasiado por dar, demasiado por lo que luchar.

Pero no puedes permitirte el perderlo otra vez.

"_¡No puedo dejarlo ir!"_

Y Natsu lee sus pensamientos actuando por ella. Brama lo que su corazón quiere dejar salir: ¡El no se va a ningún lado!, grita, y es lo que ella quisiera gritar, sin poder hacerlo.

Todo el mundo quiere prevenir la inevitable confrontación: Lucy, Gray. Pero Natsu es demasiado insistente. Erza lo sabe mejor que nadie. Y sabe que él piensa lo mismo que ella. Gerard ya no es el Gerard malvado, el cruel, el despiadado que angustió su corazón durante 8 años, el que asesinó a Simon, el que hizo a sus amigos el odiarla. Eso le basta a Erza para aceptarlo de nuevo, y eso le basta y sobra a Natsu para tomar la acción que ella todavía no resuelve alcanzar.

Es una locura. Lo sabe. No puede exponer a sus compañeros de gremio ni al equipo por esto. Pero locura es uno de los tantos nombres que identifican al Fairy Tail. Locura y sobretodo lucha. Natsu sabe que Erza no puede luchar, y pelea por ella, así sea haciendo los mil y un berrinches contra los guardias. Sus compañeros le entienden, Gray se une a la barricada apoyando las acciones de Natsu, arrastrando a todos. Todos se unen en la defensa, encuentran razones para perdonar, para aceptar a Gerard, para que no se separe otra vez de Erza.

Gerard pide en sus adentros que paren, ellos no tienen idea de cuan grave es su situación, y que lo que hacen es en cierta forma egoísta. Lo aprecia. Le conmueve. Y siente la tentación de dejarse absorber por esa aceptación de un grupo que aprecia a sus amigos. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba causar más problemas y huir de su responsabilidad, de su culpabilidad.

Pero eso a Natsu no le importa, él solo ve el bien de su amiga, él solo ve lo que en realidad _quieren_.

— ¡No debes apartarte de Erza! ¡Tienes que permanecer a su lado, por el bien de Erza! ¡Así que ven con nosotros!

Ojos cerrados, labios temblando, indecisión. No quería que fuera tan pesado para todos, no quería que fuera difícil. Él solo quiere aceptar la realidad de los hechos y dejar de perjudicar a otros.

Sabe que a sus espaldas lo están dando todo por liberarle de su condena, y eso solo hace más difícil las cosas.

"_Por favor, paren. Este es el destino que debo aceptar"_

— ¡Arréstenlos! ¡Son culpables de obstruir oficiales en el cumplimiento de su deber y ayudar en la fuga de un preso!

Los guardias vienen como hormigas a un bicho indefenso, se aglomeran y los van aprisionando. Natsu consigue gritar en busca de una respuesta:

— ¡GERAAAAAAAARD!

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso.

Erza aprieta la mandíbula, y vocifera muy en alto:

— ¡BASTA! ¡Paren esto!

Todos quedan estáticos al escuchar su voz. Eso le da fuerzas para seguir hablando:

—Me disculpo por la conmoción, asumo la plena responsabilidad… —las miradas se centran en ella, sin dar crédito a lo que está diciendo—puede… —hace un esfuerzo por terminar la oración—llevarse a Gerard —completa.

Natsu le regaña por darse por vencida, aunque lo haga por ellos, porque no quiere que sus amigos y el gremio se involucren en un asunto que es puro de su pasado, y del de Gerard. Erza comprende el peso y prefiere aceptarlo en sus hombros. Así lo leen sus amigos, sus compañeros de otros gremios que sumaron esfuerzos, y el mismo Gerard.

Atardece, parece que es el primero en reparar en eso, y el atardecer tiene un bonito rojo escarlata. Tan suave y vivo como…

"_El color de su pelo…"_

Una sonrisa vaga en sus labios sella la despedida.

—Adios, Erza.

Ella lo recuerda. Scarlet fue el segundo nombre que Gerard le dio, por su bonito cabello escarlata para siempre recordarlo… Cuando lo obtuvo fue como un hueco menos por rellenar, y desde entonces es Erza Scarlet y no solo Erza. Él lo recordó ahora, ella lo recordará de por vida, porque su cabello estará para que jamás lo olvide.

—Adiós…

El llanto vino, las lágrimas no cesaron en un buen rato. Y aún caen… nadie las mira pero esas lágrimas siguen allí. Ya sabe que estas jamás se acabarán, ni de su ojo real ni del mágico.

Porque los han separado para siempre.

-ஐ-

_**Cómo ayer, te busqué, en el doble techo de mi corazón**_

_**Y hallé nostalgia de ti, soledad**_

_**Comencé a llorar, estos versos bañados en canción**_

_**Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor.**_

Desde la ventana de su piso, el sol se oculta en el horizonte pintando el cielo de tonalidades rojas y cálidas. Un pintor las confundiría con sangre, ella ve algo más en ese color. El rojo, su color, su esencia. Era el color que hoy podía ver sin que fuera parte del gris pasado, era el color que él le había mostrado, en sus dos caras: la cálida y pasional, la sangrienta y culpable.

Rojo. Por alguna razón el color se había adherido a su habitación como un aura que lo recubre todo, claro, son los últimos rayos que quedan del día. Con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la ventana observa al sol morir en las montañas que cercan Magnolia, preguntándose a traición: ¿podrá él ver el amanecer tan claro como ella desde donde está? , tan pronto como surge la interrogante se reprime, no quiere pensar en él aunque la soledad y los colores le inviten inevitablemente a hacerlo. No sería la primera vez que ocurre, y hoy no es especialmente necesario contenerse: no hay casi nadie en la residencia, está sola en la privacidad de su cuarto asegurado, sola en compañía de esas tantas armaduras que escudan su corazón.

No deberle nada a la armadura ayuda, y lo sabe, sonríe al saberlo. No siente culpa al mostrarse como en escasas oportunidades el como se siente.

Lo extraña, siempre lo extraña, siempre le extrañó. Aún cuando él fue poseído por el mal, aún cuando le hizo tanto daño, una parte de su corazón jamás pudo desprenderse de de ese niño. De ese Gerard amable, cálido, protector, ese Gerard que debía estar a su lado para cuidarla, ese Gerard a quien su corazón necesitaba, y en el que siempre, siempre pensaba.

Erza suspira: es un suspiro triste, acompañado de nostalgia y de dulces memorias, memorias que se hacen agridulces al entremezclarse con las más amargas. Memorias que empañan sus ojos y vuelven infrenables todos esos sentimientos de los que sabe, jamás podrá librarse, porque son parte de ella, y sin ellos no sería lo que es.

Lo que ahora duele se traduce en esa hoja de papel mecanografiada en tinta negra, con fuente gótica elegante y soberbia. Recitan como si de un evento festivo se tratase la horrible sentencia por fin dictada por el juzgado mágico:

**Gerard Fernández será condenado a cadena perpetua: **dice en la carta, y también lo dicen en la primera plana de los diarios del país. Para que todo el mundo lo sepa, para que todo el mundo lo oiga. Para que lo recuerde siempre.

"_Doloroso…"_

Contiene un hipido en su garganta.

"_Sabía que sería de esa manera, y sin embargo no deja de doler…"_

Siempre duele Erza, siempre duele cuando se trata de él.

"_Porque, siempre estás…"_

La luz roja alcanza su rostro oculto por su cabello escarlata, revelando la escurridiza lágrima que recorre buena parte de su mejilla. Es un río interminable que siempre corre por el mismo canal, siempre sabe a sal, siempre por la misma persona.

_**Desahucie tus besos**_

_**De mi memoria y digo adiós**_

_**Te dejaré marchar.**_

—Gerard… —murmura con voz temblorosa que está a punto de ser un sollozo.

_**Duele tanto vivir**_

_**Duele siempre sin ti**_

_**Necesito tu olor**_

_**Necesito tu calor.**_

_**Quiero perfumar**_

_**Mi alma con gotas de ti**_

_**Y archivar mi dolor**_

_**En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón.**_

-ஐ-

El chasquido del látigo suena una, otra, y otra vez, hasta que pierde la cuenta de las veces y se acostumbra. Resulta fácil hacerlo cuando el dolor deja de importar, cuando has renunciado a todo, o al menos, a la protección física, cuando aceptas de buena gana todo lo que puede ofrecerte lo más aproximado al infierno... Los guardias lo ven en sus ojos apagados: ese hombre ha renunciado a la vida, ha renunciado a toda esperanza de salir de allí. Los primeros días lo tomaron a juego, le hacían comentarios hirientes, le escupían en la cara, le pisaban los dedos, le tiraban la comida y el agua en la cara burlándose de lo desgraciado que lucía... que no dijera nada al respecto y les ignorara les irritó al punto de aumentar las palizas, y aun así, tan magullado, no atinó a decir nada. Nada.

Eso con el pasar del tiempo ganó primero la admiración por contenerse tanto, después de verlo tan frecuentemente esa admiración se volvió lástima. Era un hombre perdido el que estaba allí, resignado a sufrir, aceptando todo sin luchar, como un castigo autoimpuesto por él y porque así lo había querido el destino.

Él no lo había notado, pero los abusos han disminuido bastante en su grado, se han cansado de jugar con ese mudo hombre que no regala más que su silencio. Solo unas veces le vieron reaccionar. Un día en que un guardia hablaba cosas que rayaban en lo obsceno sobre la Titania de Fairy Tail. Él no había vacilado en saltar a la garganta del bocón e infundirle el miedo a la muerte con sus propias manos en su cuello, cortándole el aire con fuerza pasmante. Le había obligado a disculparse (aunque realmente quería matarlo en el momento), a cambio de recibir paliza doble, pero el hecho había quedado registrado y algunos guardias hacían bromas al respecto sobre ella en su cara. Así lo habían hecho reaccionar una, y otra vez, hasta que se cansaron de ese juego.

—Suficiente por hoy —declaró el castigador tras terminar con la última tanda de castigos. Con eso eran menos días de azote para el condenado, que debía cumplir con cuarenta diarios por un mes hasta que se cumpliera la fecha, y claro, la cifra podía aumentar dependiendo del comportamiento del prisionero. Hoy había tenido que aguantar la mitad de los azotes, se habían cansado de su mudez más rápido de lo normal, por supuesto, ellos sabían que él no lo notaría.

Gerard seguía con la mirada vacía. Guindado de grilletes de metal rústico que apresaban sus muñecas. Parece una marioneta sin vida. Abandonada a su suerte.

_**Como ayer**_

_**Me perdí en el laberinto**_

_**De caminar sin ti**_

_**Grite: ¿mi amor dónde estás? y lloré.**_

Lo llevaron de regreso a su celda, obligándole a caminar por más pesado que fuera. Aunque con la costumbre todo daba igual, y sus miembros ya se habían acostumbrado a la tortura. La puerta se cerró tras él. Odiaba cuando le dejaban solo en la celda, no por necesidad de compañía, sino porque su mente buscaba ocupar ese espacio de tiempo en cosas que él preferiría no pensar o _recordar_. Lentamente, con los días y las torturas, iba recordando lo que era, o fue. Y con cada siniestra visión se aterrorizaba en sus adentros y se agazapaba resistiendo… siempre resistiendo.

Si lo recordaba todo, ¿volvería a ser esa horrible persona?

No quería.

—_Tengo miedo de que mis recuerdos vuelvan. —Había afirmado esa vez._

—_Estoy aquí para ti. _

_**Tú me preguntabas:**_

_**Cuanto te quería yo**_

_**Te quiero siempre amor.**_

Cuanta razón, ella siempre había estado desde entonces, antes, ahora. Erza siempre había estado en sus pensamientos, tal vez cuando era perverso también pensaba en ella, y por eso no se le hizo difícil olvidarla, quizás jamás la olvidó… y solo necesitaba ver su rostro de nuevo para tenerla otra vez, siempre consigo.

Parecía un loco sonriendo solo, con cada imagen que se le venía a la cabeza donde estaba la cálida Erza, la niña de la sonrisa imposible en medio de la oscuridad de la Torre del Paraíso. Luego la sonrisa se torcía con brusquedad dejando escapar un sollozo, recordando la forma en que su oscuridad escapó de su control y desgració la vida de ella, de sus amigos, de todos.

Gerard sabe que esa siempre será su peor castigo, cargar con sus pecados, recordarlos siempre, y morir con ellos.

Morir, seguramente eso era lo que le aguardaba, porque no había más esperanza que esa. Lo había aceptado, estaba determinado a pagar con su vida todo lo que había hecho.

Pero una parte de su ser no lo acepta, la parte que todavía está luchando por mantenerlo con vida, la parte que todavía conserva una luz de volver a salir, de volver a verla… de cumplir con todas esas palabras que Natsu había gritado esa vez y que el tiempo no había sacado de su cabeza.

_**Pinto amaneceres sin saber**_

_**Cuales el dolor que ahora tiene tu piel**_

_**Pinto despedidas en papel Desechos de tu querer.**_

Levanta un poco la vista, reclinado en la pared con el torso maltratado y un poco encorvado por tener que soportar el peso de sí mismo tras los azotes. Sus ojos divagan en la oscuridad hasta que alcanzan esos rayos tornasolados. Afuera, más allá de los barrotes de la ventana, hay un precioso atardecer de rojas tonalidades. Su corazón sin ningún motivo aparente se agita por ello, y se llena de esa luz cálida, suave y reconfortante.

Aunque no sepa como esté ella ahora, lo que estará haciendo, lo que estará pensando… siempre la tendrá consigo en el pecho, y aunque resulte doloroso imaginarla en su cabeza es esa su esperanza de vivir y soportar sus pecados. No importa si lo recuerda todo, no importa si después resulta más difícil, no importa si tiene que esperar doscientos años… ella estará con él por siempre.

—Erza…

"_Yo también, siempre estoy para ti"_

_**Te quiero siempre mi amor.**_


End file.
